


Bathe in Blood and Fire

by KamehaSutra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, DimilethHotFlash, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamehaSutra/pseuds/KamehaSutra
Summary: Dimitri seeks Byleth out after battle as he always does.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	Bathe in Blood and Fire

Byleth had not been expecting much of a fight, even though their fighting force is small. The brigands they have been sent to run off are barely more than civilians, farmers who have grown tired of being squeezed between Fodlan’s massive armies and have turned to pillaging the countryside. They would have likely scattered once their leader was killed, too frightened or disorganized to ever regroup. Unfortunately pillagers are Dimitri’s least favorite sort of people, which means that he personally ensures that every last one of them dies screaming.

Dimitri’s already prodigious strength has soared to terrifying new heights in the last five years, even more so now that he has Areadbhar in his hands. Wind howls when he swings his lance, flesh and bone are rent as easily as paper under the force of his blows, those blocking his path are killed so quickly that their bodies seem to simply fall to pieces. As weapon and wielder rampage across the battlefield with perfect, terrifying grace the bright red glow of the lance’s crest stone seems to reflect the bloodlust rising in Dimitri’s own eyes.

The battle ends up not lasting very long at all. Byleth waits at the edge of the battlefield, watching from the sidelines as their soldiers gather up the bodies for burial. She doesn’t wait long, though. She can feel Dimitri’s presence creeping up behind her even before his shadow falls over her. His face and hands are completely drenched in blood, his hair lying flat against his scalp in wet, sticky clumps. His one eye is glaringly blue as it looks down at her from his red face. It is easy to guess how he earned the nickname ‘One-Eyed Demon’; he looks like the very specter of death. She is almost embarrassed when she feels a familiar head gathering low in her belly at the sight of him. Of course the love of her life would be the most dangerous man in the world.

His tongue darts out over his lip, revealing bloody, pink teeth. “Come with me,” he says.

He doesn’t look back over his shoulder to see if she will follow. He knows she will. This is a pattern that has repeated itself countless times now. No matter how vehemently he curses her and threatens to tear anyone who gets in his way limb from limb, the dark thrill of letting blood and defying death sends them tumbling into each other’s arms after every single battle.

There is a cottage just a few meters inside the tree line. Abandoned, but recently so if the hot coals glowing in the hearth are any indication. It must have been the bandit’s base. Byleth turns to him, looking like she wants to ask him something, but Dimitri finds that he’s quite run out of patience for chatter. There is a little shed on one side of the building, likely the entrance to a root cellar, and he wastes no time pressing in on her. His hips pin her body against the worn masonry to prevent her escape as his teeth dig into the soft flesh at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Byleth moans loud, her hips jerking back to rub ever so enticingly against his hardening manhood. He growls with annoyance when he realizes that he's forgotten to take his codpiece off in his haste to get at her and pulls himself away to undo the fastenings of his belt. 

By the time the belt slips off him, pulled free by the weight of his codpiece and faulds, Byleth has peeled off her sweaty clothes and is looking at him from atop the root cellar with half lidded eyes, her thighs parted invitingly. She pounces on him as soon as he gets close, grabbing a great handful of his hair and pulling him into a bruisingly hard kiss. She pushes her tongue past his lips, seemingly not caring how the blood on his face smears across her lips. The metallic tang of blood starts to dominate the kiss, but it only seems to excite her further. Her free hand slips between them to squeeze his cock through the fabric of his breeches and he moans, helpless to contain his want for her or to resist as she forces him back onto the root cellar and climbs into his lap. His hands leave red splotches on her thighs as he paws at her, rutting against her eagerly, his length slotting perfectly between her spread legs and rubbing against her clit in a way that makes her moan and drive her hips against him.

“More,” she gasps.

He obliges her, pulling off his gauntlet and glove, letting his hand creep down between her legs to stroke along her slit with thick fingers. She’s dripping wet already and she jerks her hips forward impatiently, trying to encourage his fingers to slip inside of her. Dimitri only smirks at her and takes his hand away.

“Don’t you dare try and tease me,” she growls, tightening her hand in his hair until an edge of pain creeps in.

Dimitri’s tongue runs over his teeth. He loves it when she gets angry at him, especially when she does it covered in the blood of their enemies. It makes him think he might be the next to feel her wrath, and the thought excites him beyond words. He undoes his pants as fast as he dares, letting his cock spring free and Byleth climbs onto it with an eagerness that borders on desperation, pushing the head of his cock past her folds to press teasingly against her entrance. 

The sound of frustration she makes when he presses one hand against her hip to prevent her from sinking onto him further is beyond delicious. Dimitri mashes his lips against her and greedily drinks in the sound. He wants to hear more, to have her at his mercy, to tease her until she cries and begs him to fuck her. But there’s not enough time. They’ve already been gone for a while and it won’t be long before the army starts looking for them. He doesn’t mind being caught himself, but if anyone dares to look at Byleth’s nakedness he will have no choice but to wring the life out of them. Byleth won’t like that at all, so there’s no time to lose. 

He pulls her down onto him, relishing the tight, slick grip of her pussy along his length as he enters her slowly. Byleth is too impatient to savor the moment. She struggles against his hold, her walls squeezing him tighter in an attempt to spur him on. He finds himself unable to resist, despite his best efforts. The thought of her wanting him so badly is just so enticing. Byleth takes control the moment his grip loosens, bracing herself on his shoulders as she begins to ride him mercilessly hard. The slick, wet noises of their coupling are loud and obscene against the backdrop of the quiet forest.

She looks down at him, her eyes hazy with lust, trembling, unable to stop the little moans that escape her. Dimitri’s hands clamp down around her waist, wresting control from her as he drives his length into her as far as he can go. Byleth screams and thrashes as her orgasm crashes into her. She’s so loud that the others back at the battlefield are sure to hear it. Dimitri can’t find it in himself to care, his senses are too full of her.  
Byleth’s fingers twist into the long fur of his cape, clinging to him for dear life as she rides out her orgasm, her hips rolling senselessly as her pussy squeezes and massages and milks him for all he’s worth. He has no choice but to follow her over the edge. His hands press bruises into her as he releases into her with a near feral groan, painting her insides with ropes of hot white cum. After what feels like an eternity, he slumps back against the wall, exhausted.

Byleth recovers first, pressing herself up off his chest to look disapprovingly at the mess their combined fluids have made between them. “Ugh, how many times must I tell you not to finish inside?” she complains. “I’m absolutely filthy.”

Dimitri shrugs and offers her the corner of his cape to clean up with, which she ignores in favor of climbing off him to search for her clothes. Dimitri helps, feeling almost like his old self now that the exhaustion of battle and the afterglow of his orgasm are catching up with him. Byleth looks up at him, an inscrutable expression in her otherworldly green eyes. Smeared with dried blood from his avaricious hands and basking in the red light of the setting sun, it’s easy to imagine that she may be a goddess after all. A wrathful goddess who is about to bathe their wretched world in blood and fire. Dimitri sighs as he brings her her clothes.

Of course the love of his life would be the most dangerous woman in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i challenged myself to write my hot flash prompt the day the hot flash was due and this is the inglorious result. its quick and dirty, get it?
> 
> liked it? hated it? pls direct all praise and/or death threats to my twitter DMs @kameha_sutra thx


End file.
